Travelin' Soldier
by xxMomoXYamixx
Summary: Alfred has to leave for a while and Matthew is sad. Summery is bad. Travelin' Soldier songfic


_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

Alfred F. Jones paced around his apartment in his new uniform. He'd only been 18 for two days and now he was about to be shipped off. He decided to go down to his favorite café for some coffee and maybe find someone to write to.

_ Sat down in a booth in a café there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

Alfred sat down in his usual place. A waiter walked up to him.

"What would you like?" He asked. Alfred ordered a cup of coffee then looked at the waiter. He was young, probably no older than him and he was cute. Alfred blushed a bit.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_ She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

The boy smiled like his manager had taught him. Then Alfred said, "Want to sit with me?" The waiter shook his head.

"I've got to work sir. But I'm off in an hour. Meet me at the pier."

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

Alfred sat on the pier waiting for the boy. The boy walked up behind him and sat next to him. "I'm Matthew by the way. Matthew Williams."

"Alfred F. Jones."

"I'm gonna call you Alfie."

_ He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had a girlfriend but can I write you letters?" Alfred said

"No I don't mind. Cause I don't have anyone in this town anyway. Just me. And-"

"And?"

"I like you." Matthew mumbled. Then a crazy thing happened. Alfred grabbed Matthew's head and kissed him. When they broke the kiss they both gasped for breath.

"I love you Mattie." Alfred said.

"I love you too Alfie." Matthew said smiling.

_ I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

Matthew watched as the bus pulled out of the station. As soon as it was out of sight he burst into tears.

"Why did you have to leave? Don't leave me Alfred." He sobbed. Gilbert laid his hand on Matthew's shoulder. His eyes were hard and dark.

"It was his duty. As it was Ludwig's." he said sadly. Some people stared at them. The boys were only 16 each. Gilbert glared at them all while his friend cried.

_ So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

Matthew eagerly waited for his letters from Alfred. Some came from California and others from Vietnam.

_ And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

Alfred's letters mostly talked about Matthew and the war. Once he said that when he was scared he would think of Matthew and would feel like a hero. Those made Matthew laugh.

_ Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

For a long time Alfred stopped writing to him. It made Matthew sad and mad at the same time.

_ I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

After they played the National Anthem the band waited as a man came on the intercom.

_ A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

"Honda Kiku,

Ivan Braginski,

Arthur Kirkland,

Lovino Vargas,

Ludwig Beilschmidt,

Alfred F. Jones."

_ Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read but nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Matthew gasped and dropped his piccolo then ran out of the stands. He cried as the list went on and the game started.

"No, No, No, you aren't dead! You can't be!"

_ I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

"Mattie." Matthew spun around looking for Alfred.

"A-Alfred?" he said between sobs.

_ I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

"I love you Mattie." The wind seemed to whisper.

"I-I love y-you too Alfred." Matthew sobbed. Something warm embraced him, then disappeared.


End file.
